katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hanako's route/@comment-27925973-20160306122952
Right from the start, i wanted to get to know Hanako, i have to say she does make a person feel like he wants to protect her. In the end tho, not really knowing how things work in this game/novel i ended up being with Emi and even tho she was not my first choice i enjoyed her route very much, she and Hisao ended up both being nice peole and well written characters that i could understand and rely to. In Hanako's route i pretty much ended up despising Hisao as a huge moron. I mean yea Hanako is fragile and she is vulnerable and everything, she doesnt really say much in oposition either, but just the fact that she allows herself to be as fortright with him as she is does give away that she cares about him. He even tells himself that he needs to be more fortright and treat her like equal, and he even knows that he has feelings for her, why the hell not tell her or at least a little bit of it. But what disturbed me the most was that he just has sex with her after such a emotinal moment for her. I mean fine, i get it she got undressed and showed him her scars, but where the hell does that mean he should get undressed as well and have sex with her, it just felt very unnatural and it really came out like he forced himself on her in a very, very wrong moment. Yea, later we found out that she actually wanted him to sleep with her, because she thought it would make him stay, she was afraid he would leave her because he is a moron and cant express himself. And that was one of the saddest things iv ever read, it made me mad at her a little but mostly Hiaso of course and his reaction to it is absolutely not enough, he should have just said he loved her and explain himself right there instead of talking about his studies or whatever than. What a frikin insensitive moron. Hanako obviously has issues with any kind of social interactions, even if she liked him she would have a hard time expressing herself, he doesnt have any kidn of problem like that, if he really wanted to protect her, like he says so many times, he would just tell her, even if she declined him, which can always happen, it would deffinately maker her feel like more normal person, even if she felt sad for it for a little while. Not to mention that its guys who usually, as they should, express their feelings first. The whole, sleep with her because she stripped was very uncomfortable, at that moment he should have just gently stopped her and tell her how he felt first, talk about it a little at least, instead of just going for it right away and make it even more awkward and complicated between them. And for crying out loud, how do you not talk to the girl who just slept with you, next morning! How do you not ask her what it means, if it was not explained last night. How do you not take her hand and how do you frikin ignore her in the class, holy jesus, what a moron. Hanako's route is sweet and thoughtfull and very emotional, i like it over Emi's route even, as much as i like Emi. But Hisao, while having good intentions is just an idiot, insensitive idiot, so many times i read, "I want to say something but i dont know how or what". HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?! :D